Steve Bills
is the CEO of the network company . He is under Igor's control after being possessed by a Gamma Eyecon by him, though he'd eventually be free of Igor's exorcism upon hearing news of the Demia Project. Character History Steve Bills was met by Igor in his office while the Deep Connect building was being affected by a physical disturbance created by the Gazai Gamma, preparing to leave the building amidst the confusion. Seeing Igor negate the disturbance by tearing Gazai's drawing in half, a bewildered Bills asked him who he was. Igor simply said that he was one with a vast intellect beyond compare before throwing a Gamma Eyecon to possess Bills, making him his pawn. Under Igor's control, Bills would introduce Igor to his board at Deep Connect, announcing that the company would be taking a new direction under Igor's supervision. Igor promptly brought forth the Gamma Eyecons to make the board his puppets as well. Overseen from afar by Igor, Steve Bills outlined the Demia Project to the wider business community, with Igor noting favorable results according to plan. Bills reported to Igor that his corporation's task was proceeding accordingly and that he should have good news to report soon. Bills and Igor would find that Takeru Tenkuji and Akari Tsukimura were pursuing the Kensuke Shirai who had been resurrected by Igor with his daughter as they entered Deep Connect before being forced to retreat when the arrived. Realizing that his control of Deep Connect was at risk from the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, Igor arranged to get them off his back, having Steve Bills accept a meeting with Yuki Shirai as well as making a plea to Takeru to "save" his company from the incursion. Accompanied by a force of Gamma, Igor appeared to stop Bills from showing Yuki the Development Department, punching him in the face and assuming Gamma Superior Ono before being engaged by Deep Specter. Yuki found her father proceeding to the Development Department with other workers, unresponsive to her appeal, with Igor explaining that he brought him back heartless before revealing that his work is done, having the Development Department self-destruct before leaving. Following this, Igor had Steve Bills give his assurance via phone call that he would be searching and purging his company of the Gamma, before meeting with Takeru and Akari later to inform them that his company was secure as he gave them his thanks, all the while they were totally unaware that he was infact a puppet under Igor's watch. Noting that Bills had completely won over the trust of the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute thanks to his plan, Igor ordered him to continue the operation as he stepped out, explaining to Bills that something that had piqued his interest was unfolding. Having recovered following his exorcism, Bills, assisted by the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute, made a televised announcement to the general public, warning them that Demia was dangerous and that they must stop using its digital contact lenses. However, his warning was too late as 90% of the public were already Demia users. Bills was cut short of revealing the perpetrators of the Demia perversion when his broadcast was interrupted by one made by the Emperor Adel himself, who announced to humanity that they would all now exist as extensions of himself in his new world for all eternity as, through use of the digital lenses, he overriden the consciousness of humans with his own likeness. Bills soon fell victim to this process as well, his form changing to that of Adel. With Adel's death and Gammaizers are destroyed, it is assumed that Steven, along with other victims of Demia are freed from the Demia's control. Behind the scenes Portayal Steve Bills is portrayed by . When his form is changed to that of Adel as Demia's side effect, he is portrayed by . Notes *Steve Bills name is an amalgam of and , the co-founders of competing American tech companies and . Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 19: Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 21: Amazing! The Gamma's World! **Episode 29: Second Coming! Ordeal of the Escape King! **Episode 30: Forever! Cries of the Heart! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 37: Learn! All the Ways! **Episode 43: Connect! Genius Juvenile! **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! Gamma Category:Civilian Category:Good turns evil Category:Ghost Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies